


Too Early

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Other, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader, i love that thats a tag, implied trans reader, sort of a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Rodimus takes care of their human





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhm warnings for: v vague mentions of reader either being on their period or being injured, but theres no actual talk of dysphoria n stuff   
> reader has some self deprecating thoughts & issues trivializing their own pain   
> and both roddy and reader being goofy sweethearts   
> thats it!!
> 
> happy pride!!! go kiss ur local prime!

It’s  _ stupid.  _ It’s stupid and needy and childish and you  _ know,  _ even as you quietly make your way down the hall, that the mech you’re seeking will humor you anyway. 

It’s not often that you feel such a disconnect between yourself and the other crew members of the Lost Light, despite the fact that you are the only human on the ship. None of the Cybertronians you regularly interact with make you feel lesser or weird. If anything, it's fun to discuss cultural and physical differences. Swerve loves learning new layers of context for his various media fixations, while Whirl likes playing with your hair, and you can listen to Nautica infodump for  _ hours _ , completely transfixed. 

It’s  _ good.  _ You like being on the Lost Light. 

But, you woke up weak and crying and in pain, and so decidedly  _ human. _ Your bed sheets and pajamas were thrown in the wash without preamble. You pray they’ll be clean and crisp as always in the morning, bloodstains be damned. 

In the meantime, you can’t go back to bed. At least not  _ your _ bed. 

You clutch your comm. in one hand, not bothering to put it in your ear unless necessary. Brainstorm really did a wonderful job allowing you to communicate with your fellow crewmates, but it has a tendency to bother your ear. Maybe next time you see him you’ll ask if he can make the earpiece like those soft earbuds. Or more like headphones. 

The hallways are deathly quiet this late at ‘night’, with most people respecting Ultra Magnus’ schedule. He’s a stickler, but he’s not unreasonable, after all. Most of the time.

You figure you’ve got quite the excuse if you get caught breaking curfew though. At the very least, not one he’s ever heard before. You can only imagine the face he (and Megatron) would make as you explain. That would teach him.

Thankfully, it doesn’t come to that. You find the door easily enough, and…

You hesitate, arm stretched up to press the call button. 

It’s  _ stupid _ , but so are a lot of things. 

You hold the “door bell” button down until you hear movement inside, a metallic clank accompanied by a groan. You feel the ghost of a smile on your lips as he drags himself over to the door, loudly cursing in clicking cybertronian. It’s a weird language, weird and beautiful. Even if you understand some of what they’re saying now, your mouth just can’t make those noises. 

The door slides open, its occupant squinting at someplace above you. After a moment his eyes narrow and he realizes his mistake, glancing down. “Oh. Good morning?” Rodimus’ eyes overcorrect in the darkness, glowing too bright for you to look directly at. 

“Can’I come in, sunshine?” Your voice comes out  _ bad,  _ scratchy and cracked from insomnia and your earlier bought of tears. 

Rodimus stares at you blankly, seemingly processing your words before he grins. “Yeah, sure! Come on in.” 

He acts flippant about it, but the easy acceptance settles warm in your chest. Of  _ course  _ Rodimus would let you stay with him. He’s your best friend, after all. And if anyone on this ship knows what it's like to feel as you do now, its Captain “constantly compared to Megatron” Rodimus. 

His room is disorganized, but not really  _ messy.  _ Various projects and papers are strewn across every available surface, excluding the rumpled berth. There’s a bot sized blanket at the end of it, although you and Rodimus both know he doesn’t really need it. That’s  _ your  _ blanket. 

Your blanket that you swaddle yourself in without hesitation. When you look back up Rodimus has closed the door and resumed squinting at you. “So…” He starts slowly, “Not that I mind bonding time with our liaison…”

You owe him an explanation, but the both of you are half asleep and it's weird to be in his berth without him. “Come cuddle this squishy human, please.” 

“As opposed to the non-squishy human we have on the Lost Light.” He does as requested regardless, as you expected. It's not like Rodimus to turn down cuddle time, even when it is way too early to be awake. Plus, you assume he’ll be using you as an excuse when it comes time to  _ properly  _ wake up. Can Magnus really fault him if he’s taking care of the human? 

That does imply you’ll have to explain though, and that’s… hm. It was bad enough explaining human stuff to Ratchet. 

You don’t realize how long the silence has dragged on until Rodimus asks, “Hey. You okay?” He sounds genuinely worried now, and you just  _ know  _ his face is all scrunched up.

When you tilt your head to look at him, all you can see is his tacky chest decals and the Autobot symbol though.  _ Stupid _ . “I’m fine.” You lie, leaning over to kiss the symbol. His spark thrums beneath the living metal, and it's  _ weird _ , but it's Rodimus. 

He makes a disbelieving noise with his vocalizer, echoed by his engine vrmming louder. “Don’t lie to me.” One arm settles over you, pulling you flush against him. Protecting? 

“I’m  _ not.  _ It’s just a human thing. I am fine, just… It hurts.” It’ll probably be worse tomorrow too. “I’ve got cramps, and I wanted my favorite leader of the Lost Light.” 

Rodimus is silent for a beat, before he shuffles down (which is  _ not  _ a pleasant sound) to look you in the eyes. “You sure?”

He’s earnestly worried, and you rush to reassure, “I’m better now that I’m here. But I would be more… better if you’d gimme a kiss.” More okay? 

Your lack of eloquence makes him grin, before he gently kisses your forehead, the bridge of your nose, the outsides of your eyes, and then your lips. It’s light, chaste, the kind of kisses that make you giggly. “Happy?” He asks. 

You reach up with one hand, cupping his face, “Mhm.” 

And you  _ are _ . It’s… lovely, and wonderful, and sort of scary how easily Rodimus can brighten your mood. And maybe it’s because you were already emotional, but it’s still a feat. 

He squints, like a happy cat, “Glad I could help.”

You could thank him, but compliments work just as well. “Pretty bot.” You murmur.

“Damn  _ right. _ ” There’s that cocky smile you love, love,  _ love. _ He pulls you closer. “Now, time for recharge, little human.” 

His dumb patronizing nickname and purposful use of cybertronian terms make you smile despite yourself. “You  _ know  _ I don’t recharge. And I’m not  little .” 

“Tiny. Itty-bitty. The smallest thing I’ve ever laid optics on. ...What’s the one for candy?” With every new name, he mock tallies your side with his digits. 

“Fun-size.” You supply, and he taps another on your ribs.

“ _ Fun-size,  _ that’s cute! Gotta tell Minimus that one.”

“You do not. Don’t harass poor Minimus.” Despite him _totally_ deserving it for catfishing you with his armor. You’re still a little peeved about that particular piece of “confidential information” being withheld when he has your files. Not that he really understands any of the medical stuff. Human terms for human conditions.

Rodimus hums noncommittally. “Any others I’m missing?” 

You roll your eyes. “I’m not helping you come up with ways to call me small, you dick. Go ask Swerve for a dictionary.” 

“I am  _ not  _ a dick!” He exclaims. “Am I? I don’t know what a dick  _ is _ , but it sounded like an insult. Here I am, welcoming you into my ber--” 

You interrupt before he can get too dramatic, “Dick is another word for spike.”

His voice fizzles out into static, and his optics brighten. You can never tell if he’s flustered or actually distressed. It would be easier if you felt EM fields. 

“Roddy?” You pat his cheek. 

“You called me  _ a spike  _ in  _ my own berth? _ ” He restarts with a vengeance. 

_ Oh, gods. _ You groan, burying your face in his neck cables. If he weren’t so warm and such a great cuddle buddy (and you weren’t 100% in love with him), you would find a different bot at this point. 

“Are you paying attention? This is important.” You sort of doubt that. 

Donning your most pitifully tired expression, you whine, “Rodimus, its sleep time. If you’re gonna yell at me at least do it in cybertronian.” 

He pauses, and although you don’t bother to look up, you can feel him looking down at you. “Why would… What?” 

“It sounds pretty. Your voice especially, I just find relaxing.” Drift’s voice is nice too, and so is Cyclonus’, although when he draws out certain sounds it makes you feel like you’ve fallen asleep against a car window while in the backseat. Tailgate says you make a face whenever it happens. 

Rodimus’ engine kicks up underneath you, loud and embarrassed, and if the way he hugs you even closer is any indicator, very pleased. “Awww _ www _ .” He says. “ _ Sweetspark. _ ” 

You  _ know  _ he’s joking, but the endearment fills you with a soft sort of warmth. “Okay, okay,” You whap his chest. “Time for bed. For real.” 

He loudly ex-vents, but agrees anyway. “I  _ guess _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> -Megatron comes to get Roddy in the morning bc hes late and reader answers the door. Megs does not recover 
> 
> -Rodimus asks that u see Ratchet bc hes Worried but doesnt push it
> 
> -readers can interpret rodimus/readers relationship how they please but i see it as you're both idiots who think the other doesnt like you Like That and the entirety of the Lost Light is suffering while they watch u two pine   
> yall literally kiss and reader is @ Swerves asking "you think he likes me???" 
> 
> -you mention sleeping over w Roddy to Swerve and hes just like Finally!! i'm so proud! you are unable to correct him


End file.
